Problem: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{6} 216$
Answer: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $6^{y} = 216$ In this case, $6^{3} = 216$, so $\log_{6} 216 = 3$.